Snow gliding devices of various kinds, such as skis, snowboards and/or sledges, are used to travel or play on snow. However, when such a snow gliding device is moving on the snow friction between the snow gliding device and the snow will cause energy losses. Hence, the user of the snow gliding device need to provide more energy than what would be needed if the friction between the snow gliding device and the snow was reduced.
The friction can be reduced in many ways. For skis, especially cross-country skis, the reduction of friction is mainly done by the use of ski wax. Most often, the ski wax has to be applied to the ski each time the ski will be used. The ski wax will be torn away by the friction between the ski and the snow during the use of the ski and therefore there will often be a need for appling the wax several time during for example a race. During use of ski wax for indoor skiing on artificial snow, there will be an accumulation of ski wax in the snow which makes it necessary to regularly replace it with cleaner snow. There is also a need for different ski waxes depending on the weather conditions. Moreover, ski waxes often comprise flourocarbons which makes them harmfull both for humans and the environment. Humans are exposed to them e.g. when waxing the skis, and particles from torn off wax is left on the gournd and may migrate into the ground water. An example of a ski wax with a hight content of flourocarbons is high velocity cera. Hence, there is a demand for alternative methods for decreasing the friction. Alternative ways of reducing the friction is e.g. the choice of material and/or increasing the smoothness of the material of the snow gliding device contacting the snow.